falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lugamo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fallout! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Misiones de Fallout 3. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- DarkSnakex (Discusión) 22:42 26 ago 2009 GECK Recomiendo anunciar la fecha en la que saldrá el GECK (editor de Fallout 3) en idioma español. También recomiendo poner el enlace para descargarlo. Seguro que a muchos españoles les gustaría no romperse el coco descifrando el programa GECK original en inglés. Gracias. 212.170.122.190 18:33 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Quantum? Oye vi que le pedias ayuda a Dark sobre las localizaciones, si quieres yo te peudo ayudar si el no lo hace jeje sempre me olvido de firmar gracias Dark XD MikeToreno 23:13 27 ago 2009 (UTC) :Yo si puedo ayudar, pero deberías ayudar tú también, no creo que le moleste tener más ayuda.-- DarkSnake 20:34 27 ago 2009 (UTC) :P.D: Recuerda firmar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Rta: Ahora mismo voy a empezar a firmar. :Ok, lo último: solo firma en las discusiones, no en los artículos.- Saludos! DarkSnake 22:11 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Ubicación de Quantum Cuando tenga algo de tiempo voy a ver a esos lugares. La que puse ahí la vi en el G.E.C.K. (se ve que es bastante rebuscada xD), pero le quita gracia, así que me pondré a buscarlas en el juego (aunque puede que la ubicación de las que me faltan ya estén en la lista, tengo como 30-40 en un casillero de Megatón). Aparte de eso, hay que organizar las ubicaciones en un especie de tabla (creo yo), como está ahora se ve muy desordenado.-- DarkSnake 22:44 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Pip Boy Lugamo, el articulo sobre los clones lo traduci directamente de la wiki en ingles... no corrobore nada... pero si quieres lo ago... lo unico que ise fuue buscar lo del Interrogation Log, que no lo encontre, y ni me fije si tenian los pips... lo que si te peudo decir es que en el refugio 101 si tienen los pips, me volvi a empezar el juego y voy por lo de volver a casa pa solucioar problemas y se lo e visto a los abitantes MikeToreno 23:16 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Dispárales en la cabeza Tenpenny/Tempenny (siempre he tenido la duda de como se escribe el nombre correctamente...) no importa para conseguir el acceso al Fuerte Constantine, Crowley lo quiere matar... porque si. En fin, si Tenpenny está muerto aún puedes acceder al fuerte, ya que él no tiene ninguna de las llaves necesarias.-- DarkSnake 21:32 28 ago 2009 (UTC) Logros de Fallout 3 Los logros y puntos sirven si tienes un usuario en Games for Windows Live. Supongo que ahí se los puedes mostrar a todos y, además, reflejan el avance que llevas en el juego (supongo que será así, ya que como uso el FOSE el juego no me cuenta los logros).-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:26 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Guía Misiones Fallout 1 Colócala aquí, que la wiki sea para todos los Fallout.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 13:24 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Saqueadores Yo no escribí eso... y no recordaba que el Refugio solo podía abrirse desde afuera ¬¬'. Pero listo, ya lo borré. Saludos!-- DarkSnake(discusión) 20:32 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Sobre Referencias Sí. Para poner el número de la referencia, tienes que poner: "nombre/información de la referencia" después del lugar donde debe ir la referencia, y luego, al final de la página, pones la etiqueta :Veo que pusiste las etiquetas en la línea de tiempo, donde hay varios sucesos con la misma referencia. Para acortar el trabajo, y que salgan todos los puntos en la misma Referencia tienes que poner: : Nombre de la referencia :Pero eso solo lo escribes la primera vez que pongas la referencia, las demás veces que la quieras poner, solo tienes que escribir : :Saludos!-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:33 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Brokent steel Bug Según creo el parche 1.7 no ace nada lo que puedes probar es la re-Instalación. Puedes probar ademas a Instalar el cambio de lenguaje... Reparacion bug corupto Prueba a usar el noclip (Travesar paredes) para levantarte de la camilla. El bug corrupto suele ocurrir en la instalación de Brokent steel muy amenudo ami por suerte no me ocurrió. Soluciones (Sin confirmar): *Noclip *Reinstalacion del parche 1.7 *ENABLEPLAYERCONTROLS *Reiniciar la ultima misión Si encuentro algo mas adecuado te dejare un mensaje: Orcidea 13:06 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Te gustan las historias de emoción, acción y lucha no dudes mas... Visita el primer capitulo de Operation achorage en:: En la boca del lobo Patrocinado por Orcidea. *Creador: Albaro Cobain *Co-Creador: Orcidea Cuadros ¿A qué te refieres con "cuadros"?-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:29 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Al menos aquí, la mayoría de las tablas están así: Así se cierra la tabla DarkSnake(discusión) 02:46 6 dic 2009 (UTC) VEF y las mutaciones Bueno, principalmente lo borré porque me parece raro que casi todas las criaturas sean producto del VEF, ya que ¿Qué andaban haciendo los científicos? Pareciera que infectaban a cualquier bicho que encontraban por ahí y luego lo dejaban libre por ahí, ya que que yo sepa el VEF no se propaga solo y es bastante improbable que hubiera fugas de las criaturas. Pero... ok, si lo dice en la Biblia de Fallout habrá que tomarlo como verdadero. Ahora mismo revierto la edición.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 03:31 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pero generalmente el VEF está en tanques y, estén abiertos o no, no sale de ahí por si solo. Se podría decir que la bomba fue una "ayuda" y el virus no se habría propagado sin ella. De todas formas, la bomba irradió el VEF dentro de los tanques de contención, por lo que perdió su poder mutagénico y no pudo ser la causa de ninguna de las mutaciones.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 13:49 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Y yo saqué esto del mismo artículo: ::During the war, a nuke landed right on top of the facility, shattering ::the FEV containment tanks and releasing the irradiated virus into the ::atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but ::it later complicates things for the Master. ::Habría que ver que información es la verdadera.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:57 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Editar la portada La portada está protegida y solo puede ser editada por administradores. Si crees que se debería editar algo, solo dímelo y veré si hacerlo.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 21:51 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Realmente aún no lo he contemplado, ya que al no ser muchos no hacenmucha falta más administradores. Básicamente sería colaborar bastante en la wiki y ser activo. En este caso cumplirías los requisitos, pero como ya dije no creo que en este momento no hagan falta más administradores.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:19 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Supermutantes Alguna herramienta de la wiki para fusionar artículos no creo que haya, así que lo único que se me ocurre sería hacerlo manualmente y dejar redirecciones en los demás artículos. De todas formas lo he visto y dos de los artículos ya tienen redirecciones y el artículo Super mutante contiene prácticamente la misma información que Supermutante, por lo que solo faltaría dejar una redirección en alguno de los dos. Puedo hacerlo en cuanto termine lo que estoy haciendo, o si quieres puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Saludos.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Al menos aquí no he visto que hayan herramientas para fusionar, habría que checkear wikia. Si he visto que el artículo en The Vault es Super mutants, pero al menos en los juegos en español siempre lo he visto como Supermutantes, así que decidí pornerlo así aquí. No sé cuál será la forma correcta de escribirlo, incluso puede que ambas sean correctas, quizás en algún momento se pueda decidir como ponerlo en todos los artículos para no tenerlo de ambas formas.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC) 1.- Pues sí, eres uno de los que más han colaborado en por aquí, así que creo que es justo que ganes el estado de Administrador. Ahora que lo pienso, aunque seamos pocos un solo administrador no siempre basta. ¡Felicidades! 2.- En Preferencias -> Datos Personales, donde dice Su apodo (para firmas). Ahí tienes que escribir el texto/código de tu firma. 3.- Desde aquí: http://fonline2238.net/forum/index.php?topic=4.0. ¡Pues la respuesta es muy fácil! Se me olvido darte el estado de administrador... Ahora mismo te lo doy. Sobre si estoy jugando Fallout, supongo que te referirás al Online. En ese caso la respuesta es sí. Generalmente estoy por NCR, busca a Nicox.-- Saludos!-DarkSnake(discusión) 03:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) El chatbox y mensajes Tienes que editar MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Intenta no dejar mensajes demasiado grandes.- Saludos--DarkSnake(discusión) 04:20 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantila de documentación repentina Era un problema con la Plantilla:Caja de información. Al parecer pusiste justo después de , lo que hacía que estuviera incluído en la plantilla. Ya lo he arreglado. Saludos-- DarkSnake(discusión) 14:05 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ^^ gracias por tu mensaje muchas gracias :)... mañana pensaba seguir editando, la verdad es q no edité todo lo q pude, ya q tenía q ir a dormir... pensaba q en vez de poner links a las habilidades y SPECIAL, los links podían ser de los cabezones en si, de dónde encontrarlos, pero de manera detallada... podría hacer videos de cómo buscarlos tambien, pero eso sería a largo plazo, porq tendría q empezar el juego nuevamente XD... tengo demasiado avanzado :P... pero para el desarrollo de mi idea, ya empecé por sacar screenshots de cada uno de los cabezones :D De todas maneras, seguramente en semana santa pase varios días haciendo algunas ediciones... me encanta el juego, y tengo mil ideas para compartir :)... saludos anne :) Annebonny 02:12 30 mar 2010 (UTC) LostVault y Admin de El Refugio (Wikia) Pues sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:01 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Sugerencias Yo también quiero cambiar el nombre de la wiki totalmente a El Refugio. Ya lo intenté por MediaWiki, pero descubrí que el que se usaba para cambiar el nombre ya no funciona. Supongo que habrá que pedírselo al staff de Wikia.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:18 31 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ok, haré la petición ahora mismo.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:32 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Foro Yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo, creo que incluso lo posteé en el foro. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 15:24 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Eso haré, pero primero estoy intentando cambiar su apariencia a la del foro de The Vault y no me está llendo muy bien.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:57 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Personajes o Personajes No Jugadores Estaría bien. A pesar de que en la mayoría de los juegos solo haya un personaje controlado por el jugador, creo que organizarlo todo ahora para cuando se comiencen a escribir artículos sobre los Fallout con más de un PJ es una buena idea.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:30 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Lo sé, es que en ese momento solo consideré al nombre genérico del Personaje principal en FO1 y FO2 como PJ (El Trotamundos, El Elegido, etc), olvidé que hay 3 personajes prehechos que también pueden ser considerados PJs.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 23:58 6 abr 2010 (UTC)